Next Avengers: Part 2
by Pacifica Luna Diana
Summary: This is a second part from the movie it self. It's explained in the story. Anyway, the kids, Tony, and vision go to the Savage Lands where Camp Half-Blood is now located and they end staying there for training. Also James has a CRUSH. Read to find out. Next Avengers/PJO/Kane Chronicles/Charmed
1. Welcome to the Savage Lands

******Hi this is my sixth fanfic so whatever you do don't kill me or beat me. It is set after they defeat Ultron and they are heading towards the Savage Lands for their safety and training. Also, I don't own Percy Jackson or Next Avengers.**

* * *

**James's POV**

Ever since we defeated Ultron, Tony has been nagging all of us to go to the Savage Lands so we can train. Although we are making a pit stop at one of the free cities for supplies, everyone else was sent to get the important stuff while I had to get Tony coffee, COFFEE! When I got to the closest Star Bucks I saw that the line was huge and that a girl about my age was in front, she looked pretty cute if I do say so. After she ordered, the girl was piled with full coffee cups and pastries I went up to help her out. As soon as the coffees were cleared from her face I could see her dark brown eyes, amazon- like features, sturdy build, petite stature, and the small strands of hair in her face. Then she said, "Thank you, my brother is a complete beast without his coffee and I am the oldest so I have to get it. Anyway could you help me to my motorcycle? It's just outside."

"Sure." I answered her. She seemed too innocent to just be getting coffee for her brother, so I asked her a few questions. "What's your name? What's your brother like? How many siblings do you have?"

"Let's see. Well, my name is Jenna, my brother can eat a 200,000,000-pound hamburger in 20 seconds also he can eat my family out of house and home if we let him, and I have about 75 siblings, but I only count 8 of them my real siblings since I hang out and take care of them everyday. Anything else, Mr. James Rogers?" She answered with a simple tone as if the facts were obvious to me. Jenna put the trays of cups on the back of her sea blue motorcycle, took the others from me with one hand, tied them down with the other hand, and then put on her helmet while boarding the motorcycle that started to hover off the ground. As she did, Jenna gave me a pastry and a cup of coffee then said, "Take the coffee, thank you for your help and see you around."

Jenna then closed the shield on her helmet and took off to the skies. I stood there for a few minutes thinking about what just happened then sprinted towards where we parked the jet. When I got there everyone was loading the ship with the supplies and Tony was talking to Vision next to the ship. I went up to Tony and him his coffee then left to help the others loading, the entire time I was thinking about Jenna and how she was so open with answering me. Just before I fell on top of a crate full of arrows, I snapped back into reality because Hawkeye yelled, "Hey, stupid, wake up!"

"Dude, what's your problem?" I said while rubbing my wrist for the impending fight between us. He then took one of the arrows from the crate and inspected the tip of it before answering me.

"Well, you can't seem to keep your head out of the clouds long enough to see where you were walking, stupid. Your just lucky that I stopped you before you got impaled with them." I started to tune him out after the fourth word and started to think about Jenna again and how she just literally flew away into the sky. Hawkeye seemed to notice because he stopped yelling, chuckled a little while sitting down and asked, "What's her name?"

"What are you talking about?" I countered while sitting on the ground while facing him. I could see that he was going to enjoy making me feel like puke until we get to the Savage Lands.

"I mean about the girl you can't seem to stop thinking about. What... is... her... name?" He said each word of the last sentence as if I was a caveman from a different time period

"First, I'm not stupid. Second, her name is Jenna. Third, I _will _kill you one of these days." I started to get up so that way I could practice a little bit with my dad's shield. Although Hawkeye stopped me by putting his arm around my neck, putting me in a headlock, and held me there for a few seconds until I flipped him over. Then I walked back to the ship when I heard someone singing from a distance, '_I am the voice of your history. Be not afraid come follow me. Answer my call, and I'll set- you- free-. I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain. I am the voice of your hunger and pain._' It kept on singing and singing as if I should follow it, but then Tony yelled, "Come everyone. Let's get back to the ship, we need to get to the Savage Lands by sundown."

As we were boarding the singing stopped and was replaced with and eerie wind. On the way to the Savage Lands I kept looking outside incase something was coming towards us.

**4 Hours Later**

We landed right in the middle of the forest where Tony said that there weren't that many animals in this area. He also told me and Azari to go looking around incase there was any water or something like that. I told Azari to go one way and that I'll go the other way, then the strangest thing happened. Girl in a dress and vines on her face jumped out, wait no leaped out the tree since her whole body was stretched out as she jumped, and pinned me on the ground while a boy, also with vines on his face, pinned Azari against the tree with Azari's hand between his shoulder blades. Then the boy started to say, "Who are you and what do you want?"

The boy seemed forceful about keeping control, getting answers, and controlling his anger. Then the girl pushed a her further against my back so that way I would end up making a hole in the ground. I wanted to free my self from their control so I started talking. "We were just looking for water. My friend and I came here for safety from Ultron."

After I said it, the girl lifted her foot and helped me up while saying, "I did say that I'll see you around. Right, James?"

I finally got a good look at her and saw that the vines framed her eyes like a mask, more vines were acting like a belt for he sword, her shoes were vines that were wrapped around her ankles & feet, and her dress was cut from both sides at her thigh also it was blue. She motioned for her brother to release his grip and motioned for them to go look for other people while we talked. Jenna then demaned, "Walk now, James."

"Where are we going?" I asked as we walked further away from the ship. Jenna seemed to disregard my question and just kept walking. I started to run just to keep up with her fast pace in the woods, yet she didn't seem to notice to be walking quickly. Then she started to jog, then run, then went into a sprint, even though I couldn't keep up with her I went as fat as I could to keep her in my sight. Jenna seemed to be really trying to keep her pace at this rate as if she was in an ancient foot race. All of my instincts went into overdrive since I was starting to lose her. Then I started to hear the singing again, but this time it waslo under and coming from all directions. '_I am the voice of your history. Be not afraid come follow me. Answer my call, and I'll set- you- free-. I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain. I am the voice of your hunger and pain._' The voice was clear and at a really high pitch sound, it made me feel more sure of myself and I started to run faster and closer towards Jenna. When I wasbetting closer she started to slow down and I sped up to be at her side. Jenna seemed to be glowing in the new lighting here, her hair was bronze as well as her eyes. After about 10 minutes of waiting, Jenna looked back as did I and we saw my friends running and flying with Jenna's friend. She took his hands and gave him a hug while he stroked her hair. "Everyone, this is my brother, Jaden, and welcome to Camp Half-Blood. We relocated from New York for safety from Ultron, we are allowing ever kind of demigod, magical being of good, and humans in. This place is a home and sanctuary for us as Ultron wishes to take over. Now you are a part of it. We welcome you with open arms to our camp, her it can be your new home."

We stared at her and her brother as they took our hands while leading us down the hill. Now I am starting to rethink about being here.

* * *

**Hey everyone for reading this and my other fics. Also, comment it if you have ideas or if Ishould tweak this chapter or the story to make it more understanding. Now see all later and I don't own the Next Avengers or Percy Jackson.**


	2. What Really is in the Savage Lands

**Hi remember this is my sixth fanfic so whatever you do don't kill me, beat me or send an angry mob after me. I do not own PJO or Next Avengers.**

* * *

James's POV

As Pacifica and her brother pulled us down the hill I could see the entire place, numerous cabins that were large enough to be mansions, stables, arenas, archery ranges, climbing walls, farm fields, bathrooms, showers, villages, creeks, ponds, lakes, armory, beach, shops, 2 huge houses, councilors, campers, magicians _on;y way I knew was because of their staffs and wands_, winged horses, teenagers and kids chasing each other around, and all kinds of creatures walking among them. Half way down Pacifica stopped and said, "Okay something you should know, outside of the Savage Lands I am Pacifica, but in them I am Jenna and Jaden is Phobeus. Now anyone we introduce you to knows both our names now don't be surprised if they call us 2 different things."

When we got to the bottom of the hill, Jenna-Pacifica took us straight to the archery range where a girl with black hair, freckles, lighting blue eyes, and silver clothes shooting arrows at the center every time. She didn't even look at us when she said, "Hey, cous, how are you and what's with the group of newbs?"

"Fine, Thalia, and they are well here to be away from Ultron." Pacifica answered while picking up a bow and notching and arrow. She pulled the string back, released, and the arrow hit the target smack in the middle.

"I could do better than that." Hawkeye said while walking up to the marker. He took a bow and arrow from his quiver and fired. The arrow met it's target, but was slightly off.

"A boy could _not_ do better than a girl, especially a girl that is part of a hunt. Now why don't you run along and play with a stick and try not to hurt your self." The girl, Thalia, said while maing another bull's eye. This made Hawkeye stare at her with his mouth open.

"Look, Thals, he's new. Cut the kid some slack, he didn't know that the girls have the superior advantage in archery. Also, that most people here can tell when they've lost before the battle has begun. Now why don't I show you this technique that my mother taught me as a kid." Pacifica said while taking a new stance. She then leaped into the air while spinning, when she stopped the wind was pushing her back and her arrow was notched while her feet were in a landing position. When Pacifica did release the arrow was going at an insane speed which made go through the target and into the ground behind it. Her landing was also perfect since the air seemed to be lowering her down gently. Thalia then clapped while showing that she was impressed with Pacifica's trick.

"You do know that now you will have to show me that move." Thalia said while grining at Pacifica. Then Pacifica gave a nod to her cousin and brother while motioning us to follow her. We started to walk for a while when 2 people, one boy and one girl, came running in front of us then stopping. They looked a little like each other, the girl had shoulder length blood-red hair, sea blue eyes, light skin, and long canines that made her look like a vampire while the boy had short coal-black hair, sea blue eyes, light skin, and long canines that made him also look like a vampire. Both of them had orange shirts, beige shorts, white sneakers, and they had full quivers slung across their backs. Also, they both hugged Pacifica and hoisted her in the air with just upperbody strength. Pacifica put her hands on their heads and ruffled their hair while pushing each head down. She turned towards us and said, "Guys, these two people are my younger siblings, Red and Black. They are twins without a doubt, you will rarely find one without the other. Red was born before Black making her the 5th oldest and bro here the 6th oldest. Anyway they were just playing arrow tag, death-defying, but fun. Although it comes in second to Capture the Flag. Anyway have you two finished the battle plans?"

"Yup! It will be epic, the others won't see wants coming at them. Now we better run since Serena and Klaus are beating us and they are younger than we are, who knew that the 7th and 8th oldest would be beating us? Well, bye, sis." Red and Black said while running into the woods with loaded bows. Pacifica then continued to lead us further into the camp until we came up to a wolf and a man in a wheelchair. She then kneeled in front of them and we followed her quickly, hey here we are just like anyone else.

"Lupa, Chiron these people seek training, sanctuary, and a new home. May we grant them that?" Pacifica asked them while coming up to her feet. As soon as we tried to get up she motioned us to stay down and we did. I could feel Pacifica and the team were holding their breaths to see what will happen.

"They may stay here and we will welcome them with graciousness. Now we must talk to their... caretaker. The rest of you may go to the cabins and settle down." Said the wolf, who I guess was Lupa. Then the man, my guess Chiron, started to get up from the chair and when he did we all saw that he had the rear-end of a horse. Pacifica gave a gentle nod and walked up to Tony.

"Rise now. You must go with my mentors to speak about the abilities of your team. In the mean time I will take care of them, now go we will be safe." Pacifica said while helping Tony to his feet since he had Vision in his hands. He started to walk towards Lupa and Chiron while Pacifica ushered us towards a ring of cabins. She lead us to one near the end that was blue, one level, two doors, and a patio with 9 chairs, then she lead us in, inside was even better than outside. There were waterfalls on each wall, the floor was transparent with an ocean scene, two halls lead off in opposite directions with 2-3 doors on 2 of the walls in there, 9 beds in here, a wall went down the middle, there was a dome in the middle of the wall, and there were dresser at the foot of each bed. As soon as we went in the wall went down and divided the room to have 4 beds on one side and 5 in the other, Pacifica pushed us into the dome room and said, "Wait here until I come back. If anyone comes in then don't fight them, they either live here or want to talk to us. Now I will be right back, I just need to get out of my war gear and into my camp clothes."

She closed the door and we waited, Azari and Pym were looking around, Torunn was sitting down while looking at the fish, Hawkeye was fixing his arrows which seemed to fall apart after what happened earlier today, and I for Pacifica to come back in. I just kept looking at the door, prepared to ask her every question I had, although I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't notice Hawkeye come up behind me and put me in a head lock... again. Last time I flipped him, but this time I bit his hand until he let me go. He smiled at me while I glared at him, yet some how I think I knew how my dad felt when Clint bugged him. Then he asked, "Okay, now I can see why you like her. She has a lot of skill, she can go up, shoot an arrow with insane speed and accuracy, and make go through the target. If you don't ask her out, I will even if she has a hot cousin."

"I thought you liked Torunn. What happened?" I asked him while taking a look at my shield

"I guess I found someone who is tough like me, stubborn like me, and who likes to shoot things with arrows like me. Now why don't you just go and ask her out." He said while nudging me towards the door

"No way. She changing, there is no way that I am going to go inside there now. B-Besides she told us to stay here." I said while trying to hide my red cheeks from him. Then Pacifica walked in with an orange T-shirt, dark blue jeans, white sneakers, a jean jacket, a full quiver slung across her back, a sword strapped at her hip, her hair had 4 small braids going down the rest of her hair that lowed down like a waterfall, she had sunglasses on her head, and a sun/moon amulet. If it was possible then she was no longer cute, pretty or beautiful, she was gorgeous. Pacifica came up to me and lifted my chin so that way she could close my gaping mouth.

"Close your mouth before flies make a home there. Now there is no need to get dumbfounded before Capture the Flag. You guys are on my team since your new. Okay let's make a plan, right girls." Pacifica said while 2 more girls came in the room along with Thalia and Red. Then the girls snapped their fingers and 4 boys came in along with Phobeus and Black. There was a boy fighting with Black with his bow pointed at him. He looked younger than Black, but they were the same height.

"Look I pinned you to the tree with one arrow. Red and Serena saw me do it, now take it like a warrior." Said the younger boy with the bow

"Well, I'm older and _I_ am telling you that the arrow only grazed my shoulder. Right, Percy? You were racing with Anns when Klaus tried to get me with the arrow, then I climbed the tree." Black countered while holding his left shoulder.

"Both of you, stop fighting. Unless you want us to lose the game then you better aim the weapons at the Ares cabin and NOT each other." Pacifica said while literally jumping between the two boys. She put her hand on Black's cut and it disappeared. "Also, just to settle the score the cut was a small graze, but it did take some fabric with it, so you were slightly pinned for 10 seconds making Klaus correct. Sorry, bro."

"You know what. It's okay. Sorry about the lash out, little brother. We good?" Black said while holding out his hand

"You know it. Now the next time we play I will not hold back." Klaus said while taking his forearm and it looked like he tightened his grip. Then Black spun Klaus while putting him in a head lock while giving him a nuggy. When Black released him, Klaus gave him a small punch on the arm like true, brothers that rarely fought.

"Good, now status report. Jason, Thalia, what's going on with the reds?" Pacifica asked while pulling up a map of a small part of the forest with landmarks and rivers.

"The flag will be put on the edge of the forest." Said a boy with blonde hair and a tattoo on his forearm, my guess Jason.

"Along with a third of their campers guarding it while Annabeth's whereabouts remain unknown." Thalia said while taking a red sticker and setting it at the far edge of the map

"Okay. Percy, what's your intel on blue?" Pacifica said while putting a gold sticker near a river delta

"They put their flag in the trees while the Apollo archers will be staying behind, guarding the flag." Said a boy with black hair and blue eyes, Percy.

"Great. Now the boys will go with me and head towards blue while the girls will go with Klaus and head towards blue. Jason and the others will stay behind and guard the flag from the two teams. The flag will be put in the trees right above the merging rivers, that should stop attacks from the ground and you guys can attack from above. All clear on the plan?" Pacifica said while looking up from the map and at us. I could tell that she wasn't planning on losing this game, it was as if she has played this game on a different environment. Still, it was clear that failure was not an option for her. Well there was no way that I was going to let her down.

"Clear." We all said. Pacifica looked at me and I gave her a quick nod, basically telling her that I wasn't going to give up the flag without a fight. Her smile was all I needed to know that she agreed with me and to make me want to send my shield flying through the weapons of the other teams now. When I came back to reality, I realized that Pacifica was just inches from me. I started to smell the ocean in the room, I looked for what was the cause of the smell when I saw that it was Pacifica. Pacifica looked into my eyes and smiled, she held out armor that looked ancient and possibly what Torunn would wear. She took the largest piece, put it over my head, strapped me in, and did the same thing for my wrists and ankles, then Pacifica held out a helmet and dropped in my hands. Before I could ask what they were for she said, "Unless you want to die, I suggest you leave the armor on and put on the helmet as soon as possible when we leave the cabin. Now do you have a weapon?"

"Yeah, my shield. My not look like much, but it helped me and my family defeat one of Ultron's robots. I wouldn't trade it for anything." I decided to not tell her about us defeating Ultron. Except when I said his name, Percy dropped his armor and stormed towards me.

"Did you just say Ultron?" He said through his gritted teeth and his death glare

"Uh, yes." I answered while getting my shield from one of the couches

"Well, don't say it again. If you do then I won't even hesitate to slice your head clean off. Now why don't you just keep polishing your shield, Captain America wannabe." Percy said while going back to putting on his armor. I took my shield by it's edge and threw at his head, when it was near its target Percy raise his sword and blocked my attack. Then it was heading back towards me, while Percy was sending me another death glare. "Look at that, Captain America wannabe, can actually throw a shield. Bravo."

"Look, no one makes fun of me or my dad now why don't you just go back to your village and say hi to your parents or something." I said while turning away

"I would take you up on that offer if my mother and step-father were alive. That's right because of the Avengers my family is dead. The reason I blame them is because Tony Stark, co-leader of the Avengers, built Ultron." Percy said while looking at all of us

"Glad we have something in common, our parents either died or left us because of Ultron. Now think that your not the only one who's parents died, so just suck it up like the rest of us." Hawkeye said while glaring at him. They were about the same height so it wasn't hard for him to give him a death glare.

"Okay, boys. I think it's time to stop fighting and starting working. Instead of channeling your anger at each other channel it towards your abilities, it will make you stronger. Now I suggest that we take a little break from the blaming and fighting and start getting ready for the game." Pacifica said while pointing both of them in different directions of the room. Then she came up to me and whispered in my ear, "It is best that you do not mention that name again since he took over New York, the home to 88% of the people here, with that the robot killed many of their parents and now they basically only have each other. Now I don't want to see you get hurt, so please stay out of trouble."

"Okay. I will" I said while taking the helmet again. Only this time when I took it Pacifica kissed my cheek causing me to blush. Then she walked away smiling at me.

* * *

**Okay chapter 2 is up and ready. Also, sorry about making Percy sound like a jerk, but hey the kid loves and I mean loves his family so I thought why not. Now read, and COMMENT. It will help me write. :) **


	3. Thank you's

**Hi it's me, PLD, let me just say that this is a review thank you page now:**

**Guest who reviewed on 6/28/12- THIS STORY IS ABOUT NEXT AVENGERS. I KNOW THEY DEFEATED ULTRON. SEEN THE MOVIE, READ THE COMIC, GOT THE T-SHIRT. NOW READ MORE CAREFULLY.**

**Guest who reviewed on 7/1/12- Thank you for your review. I also love PJO and Next Avengers. They are my 2 favorite things too.**

**GKB- Thank you for that coolness update and I will keep going.**

**Now thank you for the reviews and remember I have more than 1 story to write, so please wait. in the mean time here is a sneak peek in the next chapter.**

* * *

**Hi remember this is my sixth fanfic so whatever you do don't kill me, beat me or send an angry mob or Ultron after me. I do not own PJO or Next Avengers. Also, there will be a lot of reference or characters from Kane Chronicles and Charmed from here on out since Pacifica and here siblings, minus Percy, are part Egyptian and hello did you not read the story? They took on _all_ good and magical creatures, aka magicians, demigods, warriors, withes, whitelighters, etc. Now read and review._  
_**

* * *

James's POV

When everyone had their armor on, we left the cabin and went into the forest. We put our flag up in the trees that were right above the delta and we waited for the gong. After it rang, Pacifica and her brothers ran at full speed one way while Klaus and his sisters, along with Thalia, ran the other way. Then about 10 minutes later we were attacked by other campers and magicians. I took out my shield and threw it at the kids in red helmets and knocked them out cold while Jason carried them away. Torrun flew over to the campers in blue helmets and knocked them out cold. As soon as I turned around, I felt a sharp object on my neck and I couldn't move, then a girl's hand was around my neck and was holding the knife that was trying to dig it's way into my skin. "You should never let your guard down, mini-Captain America."

"No one calls me Captain. I will not let you call me that either." I said while getting her wrist and trying to flip her, but I saw a rope climb up my legs like a snake. When I looked at the trees I saw this girl with blonde hair and green streaks in it holding her hand out at me.

"_Tas._" She said while jumping down. The rope was already at my waist and getting tighter, I knew that I had no way to escape. Just before I told them to just take me as their prisoner, an arrow flew by my ear and pinned the girl behind me to a tree and a silver arrow got the other girl from behind and pinned her to the tree in front of her. The rope stopped climbing up my body and I saw the the 2 people, or should I say girls, who shot the arrows and knocked out the other 2, it was Pacifica and her cousin Thalia.

"You know, when we say 'Girls have the advantage.' We mean it, I just shot that arrow from 100 meters and still hit my target." Thalia said while helping Torunn off the ground. Pacifica ran right past me and saw that Percy was knocked out cold. I went after her and I tried to keep her calm, her whole body seemed to be shaking like crazy.

"The Immortals win!" Chiron yelled from a distance. One of the blondes escaped from the arrow that pinned her and ran up to us. She did look pretty with her blonde hair and storm gray eyes, but still not as pretty as Pacifica.

"What happened to Percy?" She asked while cradling his head. The girl seemed really worried about him as if they were... DAMN IT. They _were_ together. She must've been scared out of her mind to see him like this, motionless and looking as if he was dead.

"Annabeth, Percy was fine until someone or something attacked him from behind and knocked him out making it look like he is dead, but he is fine." Pacifica said while putting her hand on his forehead. A light came from her hand and Percy started to moan.

"Did we win?" He asked while taking Annabeth's arm and looking up at her. (Percy's laying down on Annabeth's lap) She kissed his head and I saw tears streaking her cheeks. As soon as Percy was facing her in a sitting position, Annabeth tackled him in a hug. Then the other blonde came up to us and when she saw them she looked like she was going to barf.

"You two are glued together like my Gramps on the telly during a rugby game." She said, she had a faint British accent. The girl turned to me with a weird look on her face. "You dress weirdly. My name is Sadie, Sadie Kane. I am a magician, Eye of Isis, and it is my job to keep my brother, Carter, in line."

"Got it." I said. Pacifica offered me her hand and I got up, when I did I noticed that my clothes were ripped and that the skin under my clothes were either pink or red. She gave me a quick hug and whispered, "You did an amazing job and I'm glad that your not severely injured. If you were, then I don't know what I'd do."

I started to turn pink since she was hugging me and I returned it. When Pacifica broke away she also turned pink until she looked past my shoulder and a look of horror was instantly plastered on her face. Turning slowly, I saw...

* * *

**Cliffhanger. You have to read the next chapter to find out. Until next time, bye!**


	4. Capture the Flag, a Wave, and a Kiss?

**Hi remember this is my sixth fanfic so whatever you do don't kill me, beat me or send an angry mob or Ultron after me. I do not own PJO or Next Avengers. Also, there will be a lot of reference or characters from Kane Chronicles and Charmed from here on out since Pacifica and here siblings, minus Percy, are part Egyptian and hello did you not read the story? They took on _all_ good and magical creatures, aka magicians, demigods, warriors, withes, whitelighters, etc. Now read and review._  
_**

* * *

James's POV

When everyone had their armor on, we left the cabin and went into the forest. We put our flag up in the trees that were right above the delta and we waited for the gong. After it rang, Pacifica and her brothers ran at full speed one way while Klaus and his sisters, along with Thalia, ran the other way. Then about 10 minutes later we were attacked by other campers and magicians. I took out my shield and threw it at the kids in red helmets and knocked them out cold while Jason carried them away. Torrun flew over to the campers in blue helmets and knocked them out cold. As soon as I turned around, I felt a sharp object on my neck and I couldn't move, then a girl's hand was around my neck and was holding the knife that was trying to dig it's way into my skin. "You should never let your guard down, mini-Captain America."

"No one calls me Captain. I will not let you call me that either." I said while getting her wrist and trying to flip her, but I saw a rope climb up my legs like a snake. When I looked at the trees I saw this girl with blonde hair and green streaks in it holding her hand out at me.

"_Tas._" She said while jumping down. The rope was already at my waist and getting tighter, I knew that I had no way to escape. Just before I told them to just take me as their prisoner, an arrow flew by my ear and pinned the girl behind me to a tree and a silver arrow got the other girl from behind and pinned her to the tree in front of her. The rope stopped climbing up my body and I saw the the 2 people, or should I say girls, who shot the arrows and knocked out the other 2, it was Pacifica and her cousin Thalia.

"You know, when we say 'Girls have the advantage.' We mean it, I just shot that arrow from 100 meters and still hit my target." Thalia said while helping Torunn off the ground. Pacifica ran right past me and saw that Percy was knocked out cold. I went after her and I tried to keep her calm, her whole body seemed to be shaking like crazy.

"The Immortals win!" Chiron yelled from a distance. One of the blondes escaped from the arrow that pinned her and ran up to us. She did look pretty with her blonde hair and storm gray eyes, but still not as pretty as Pacifica.

"What happened to Percy?" She asked while cradling his head. The girl seemed really worried about him as if they were... DAMN IT. They _were_ together. She must've been scared out of her mind to see him like this, motionless and looking as if he was dead.

"Annabeth, Percy was fine until someone or something attacked him from behind and knocked him out making it look like he is dead, but he is fine." Pacifica said while putting her hand on his forehead. A light came from her hand and Percy started to moan.

"Did we win?" He asked while taking Annabeth's arm and looking up at her. (Percy's laying down on Annabeth's lap) She kissed his head and I saw tears streaking her cheeks. As soon as Percy was facing her in a sitting position, Annabeth tackled him in a hug. Then the other blonde came up to us and when she saw them she looked like she was going to barf.

"You two are glued together like my Gramps on the telly during a rugby game." She said, she had a faint British accent. The girl turned to me with a weird look on her face. "You dress weirdly. My name is Sadie, Sadie Kane. I am a magician, Eye of Isis, and it is my job to keep my brother, Carter, in line."

"Got it." I said. Pacifica offered me her hand and I got up, when I did I noticed that my clothes were ripped and that the skin under my clothes were either pink or red. She gave me a quick hug and whispered, "You did an amazing job and I'm glad that your not severely injured. If you were, then I don't know what I'd do."

I started to turn pink since she was hugging me and I returned it. When Pacifica broke away she also turned pink until she looked past my shoulder and a look of horror was instantly plastered on her face. Turning slowly, I saw

a boy who was my age, shaggy coal black hair, lightning blue eyes, he had a red bandana, a sword at his side, orange shirt, jeans, and an angered expression on his face, standing in front of a group of teenagers that were about 2 years older than the rest of us. He came up to me, grabbed my shirt and said, "What do you think your doing with my girlfriend?"

"Look she hugged me and her cousin as well as her, saved me from being captured. Why don't you just back off?" I asked while prying his hands off my shirt and taking hold of my shield. He laughed at me and took out his sword, it reached me without a problem, so I did a backflip and threw the shield. Then Pacifica caught it in mid-air and took the guy's sword away.

"You two need to calm down and get along. Zoom, you need to stop telling everyone that I'm your girlfriend, 'cause I'm not your girlfriend anymore. _I _**_dumped_**_ you_ because you tried to kill one of my friends, my Egyptian friends. Because of that you turned into a real jerk and that is why, and I say it again, _I _**_dumped_** _you._" Pacifica said while giving me my shield and putting Zoom's sword on the ground. "You may be the son of Zeus, but you act like a son of a bitch."

Zoom walked up to her and pulled his sword out of the ground. He seemed emotionless, but his eyes showed fear. I know I would be scared if I messed with the daughter of the sea god. The air got colder, the ground started to shake, and the river started to rage. Looking up there was a clash of lightning and that made Pym and Hawkeye cringe because of it's sound. Torunn looked up and said, "Father, is that you?"

"No, blondy, it's my dad. If your friend here is an Avenger then you must be Thor's little princess. Well, let me tell you that your dad has no control of this area, just my dad." Zoom said. He jogged away and the air started to get warm. Pacifica calmed the river down and stopped the ground from shaking while healing my burned skin. She then ran to her siblings and cousins then they all disappeared into the trees. I walked over to Azari, Pym, Torunn, and Hawkeye. Torunn had tears coming out of her eyes and she had her head bowed. She seemed really disappointed that it wasn't her dad so I put my hand on her shoulder and said, "I wouldn't listen to him. He is a jerk and he thinks that he is all powerful since his dad can control lightning. Well, he isn't and he deserves to be put in his place."

"Thank you, James." Torunn answered. We all walked towards the camp and saw that everyone was gathered around the center of it. When I took one more step a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes appeared in front of me in a bunch of blue lights and asked, "Hey, have you seen my brother Chris. We were training when he just orbed away. He's about 6' 1" and has brown hair with green eyes."

"No, we haven't seen your brother. Sorry. Though, have you seen Pacifica?" Hawkeye asked. The guy nodded and pointed to the water, but held his hand out to signal stop.

"I wouldn't go there now. She is talking to her dad, Poseidon, and her dead mother. No one really goes to the beach when she's there, it only makes things harder. Is there anything else you guys want to know." The guy asked.

Apparently the guy in front of us just said what Pym was thinking since he started to pile him with questions, "What's your name? How do you know Pacifica? What kind of being are you? Oh, and do you have any other abilities?"

"Uh... Wyatt Matthew Halliwell. Pacifica was able to get the entire magic community here within a day, including my family. I am a Whitelighter-Witch. I can orb, as you just saw, telekinetically orb, telekinesis, shielding, projection, healing, photokinesis, remotely orb, sense, and I have high resistance." Wyatt answered.

"You forgot that you are half-pacifist and a huge optimist. Oh, and a show off." A girl said while walking up to us. "Hi, my name is Prudence Melinda Halliwell, but my friends and family call my Melinda, and you obviously met my oldest brother, Wyatt."

"Hey, Melinda, wait up. It took me about 10 minutes, but it is ready." Another guy said while holding up a small bottle. She pushed away and pointed to us. "Oh, hi. My name is Christopher Perry Halliwell, friends call me Chris."

"Nice to meet you. My name is Pym and this is Azari, Torunn, Hawkeye, and James..." Pym said. Thankfully Azari covered Pym's mouth before he could ask them about their abilities. They all laughed while 4 more people walked up to us, in fact one of them looked familiar.

"What's up, Wyatt?" Another kid asked.

Wyatt took the guy by the shoulders and said, "Guys, this is Carter, his little sister Sadie and their friends Zia and Walt. Anyway nothing is up other than the Elders and the gods, Carter."

"Ha ha, Carter was talking about Pacifica. What's up with her." Sadie said, now I remember her. She is the girl who helped tie me up.

"Ex." Melinda answered.

"Oh, gods. Why can't Zoom just leave her alone?" Zia said while pulling Carter away from Wyatt.

"Speak of the mistress of weather, she is calling." Wyatt said while taking hold of Melinda and the rest of us while Chris took the others. We all disappeared and reappeared at the beach in a bunch of bright lights. When we landed we all started to stumble a bit, besides Melinda and her brothers. "Come on, it wasn't that bad."

"Says the half-whitelighter, who can orb whenever and wherever he wants. You do know that not all of us are use to traveling in tiny, bright lights." Pacifica said while lifting wood over to the fire pit that was a couple of yards a head of us. About halfway there something tripped her and making her drop all the wood. Hawkeye nudged me towards her and we both ended up helping Pacifica pick up the pieces of firewood before we all started to hang around the bonfire. After a while, Thalia and Jason joined us and Thalia ended up having an archery with Hawkeye and Pacifica while Jason, Pym, and Torunn raced in the sky. Meanwhile Chris and Wyatt had an orbing race and turns out that Chris is faster than his brother. The rest of us were talking around the fire and I swear that if we start making s'mores that I will check the entire camp to see if Ultron is hiding somewhere. Of course things got a bit more fun when Pacifica and her cousins as well as friends came back to the fire. She told us stories about the last camps, Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter, as well as the Nomes.

We just sat there, looking into the flames until Pacifica yelled, "Sibs, I think dad just gave us a present!"

"What are you talking about?" Azari asked. PAcifica pointed to the water and we all turned to see the waves were coming in from 50 feet away and every few feet the wave got smaller while from the distance they start out as 50 feet. Mental note to self, never get Pacifica mad.

**Pacifica's POV**

I was talking to my dad earlier today and begged him to help me forget about my messy break up with Zoom. Thankfully my mother was there, in spirit form since she has been dead for the past 19,954 years, and help vouch for me. When I saw the 50 foot waves coming in, I knew that my dad listened, as in really listen, to me. As soon as the waves started to crash on the shore, my siblings and I snapped our fingers and we all changed into wetsuits. James looked at me and asked, "Your not seriously thinking about surfing that giant wave, are you?"

"James, you worry too much. In fact to show you that the waves are harmless, you are coming with me. Sibs, take 'em." I said. Each of my siblings took a member of James's team, Caspian and Phobeus took Torunn by her arms; Red and Black took Azari from his arms and legs; Indiana caught Pym in his tiny form with her hands, Serena and Klaus were able to separate Hawkeye from his bow and arrows long enough to pull towards the surf while I was able to pull James towards the shore by his arm. When we got there, I created to longboards out of the water, froze them, and gave one to James. He leaned in closer and whispered, "One thing I don't know how to surf."

"It can come naturally like throwing a shield just like your father. Surfing can tie us closer to the water. Just sit on the board when you are deep enough, when you find a good wave you swim towards it, as soon as you are at it's base then you stand up quickly, and then you just go with the flow, literally." I said while pointing to my siblings. Each of them were going through the wave as if it was a second nature to them, in a way it was. James still seem kind of reluctant, so I was going to take a little bit of desperate measures. I put my hand on James's shoulder, leaned in and whispered, "You know, if you surf then you might get on good terms with my brothers. As well as get on _really good _terms with me. All you have to do is just surf one of the waves."

Then I gave him a small kiss on the cheek before leaning back and try regain my ready-to-kill vibe. James started to blush and took his board out of the sand. The both of us ran into the arctic cold water and shudder as all our senses went into hyperdrive. I got on my board, helped James onto his, and waited for the perfect wave to come. It took about 10 tries to get James to surf a few of the waves, but by the time we were done everyone was getting ready to go. When we got on the surf James and I raced towards the fire, but something hit me from behind, it was like being put into a fire and started to go into a spasm. I only had a few seconds before I blacked out to see that Zoom electrocuted me with his inherited ability to control lightning. James ran over to me and caught me just before I passed out. Although before I passed out, I looked at Zoom and asked, "W-Why?"

"Because you rather have a powerless mortal, instead of me, the prince of the skies. Be lucky that you are still alive, Pacifica Virosus, forbidden child." He answered.

"Like your _not _forbidden. Last I checked you were born after World War II. Making you a forbidden child, just like Thalia, Jason, Nico, and the rest of my family. Next time, Zoom Takazumi, remember that I can't die and that greeting death will be like greeting an old friend to me. See in the next life, 'cause you won't live long enough to see after that." I answered. Slowly I started to lose the feeling in my arms and legs as everything went black. I could see Zoom looking at me coldly, shudder quickly, then look at me again, but this time in horror. He ran closer to me and James, but James lifted me up bridal style and backed away from Zoom. James held me so close to him that I could hear his heart beating rapidly. He took me over to the bonfire and set me down, when he did the world went black.

**James's POV**

One minute I'm telling Pacifica that I don't know how to surf and the next, I am carrying her unconscious body, bridal style, towards the bonfire and away from Zoom "The Jerk" Takazumi. Pacifica's body was in in arms yet she was also limp and her head was tossed back completely, but the only thing that kept me from putting her down and taking off Zoom's head was her beating heart. I kept her pulled close to my body to make sure that her heart would still be beating by the time I got to the others. Surely enough, her heart was still beating when I set her down by the fire. Zoom had walked up to us and guess what happened... Phobeus pulled him up by his collar, put him near the fire, and asked through gritted teeth, "What the hell did you to my sister."

"I just shot her with some lightning, you know that I can't even hurt her with that." Zoom answered while holding onto Phobeus's hands.

"The whole truth, Takazumi. Or you can say hi to Hades for me." Phobeus said, almost growled, while starting to push Zoom closer into the flames.

"I snagged a potion from one of witches while they weren't looking. I never saw what the label was, honest. Now please put me down before I turn into a crispy fry." Zoom said while trying to pry off Phobeus's fingers. Phobeus pulled Zoom back and threw him all the way into the water with the raging waves. Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda crowded around Pacifica, if anyone can fix this they can. Chris held his hands out, a light came from them and nothing happened, even when Wyatt did it. It also didn't when they tried to heal her at the same time. Melinda looked at her carefully, looked up, and said, "James can heal her."

"I don't have any powers like you guys. How can _I_ heal her?" I asked while crouched beside Melinda.

"I've seen this happen before when my cousin P.J. got hit with lightning by her ex-demon-boyfriend, she was in a magical coma. The only thing that saved her was when they guy that liked her, not her ex, kissed her." Melinda said while checking Pacifica's pulse. I looked at Pacifica's pale face & pale lips and then back to her family's concerned faces, even Red who was crying on Black's shoulder.

"It better work." I said while bending closer to Pacifica's face.

"It _will _work." Melinda said. I leaned in closer until my lips brushed against hers. That was when I could feel that everyone looked away, _everyone _including her family and mine, as I kissed her. Slowly I could feel her kiss me back and the she tried to prop herself on her elbow, but I quietly pulled her into a sitting position. She pressed herself against me while I turned my head to the side, so that way the kiss would deepen. Pacifica put her hand against my cheek while I wrapped my arms around her waist. While we kissed, everything seemed as if it wasn't real, our battle with Ultron was just a dream, half of civilization wasn't robotic, all there was, was the here and now. I lost track of time and suddenly my actions were unconscious, like when I ran my tongue over her lips making her open her mouth. Instantly we both pulled away quickly and suddenly, then hugged each other. Then I remembered that everyone was still looking away, "You guys can look now. It's been awhile since she woke up."

"5 minutes actually. Also, do you think that next time you could give us the heads up if you 2 are going to '_be awhile_'. I could've been beating Carter and Walt in volleyball by now." Sadie said.

"I hesitated." I lied.

"Riiiiigggghhhht. Right, you hesitated." Hawkeye said while giving my a secret thumbs up.

"Don't make me kill you. In fact I could just say who you like on front of everyone right now." I countered.

"You wouldn't." Hawkeye said while pulling out his bow and arrow.

"Try me. Hawkeye likes..." I started, but whispered in Pacifica's ear. That way she can tell them.

"Wow. Dude, good luck trying to get Thalia because A) She has 2 really protective brothers. B) She swore off boys a while ago. And C) She can send a lightning bolt coming down from the heavens within 3 seconds and kill you. My cousin is off limits, just ask Leo Valdez." Pacifica said while getting up.

"Pacifica isn't lying. Leo got put underwater for hitting on her and then electrocuted. He still has spasms." Thalia added. This made Hawkeye drop his jaw further down and then straighten right back up. No way was he going to let anyone see him like this. After Pacifica did a double check on her family, we all walked back to our own cabins, except for the team and myself. Pacifica looked at all of us then said, "Hawkeye head on over to the golden cabin and tell Will that I sent you there to stay. Pym, go with him. Azari and Torunn head over to Thalia and tell her that I told you 2 that you could stay there. James, you tell Thalia, in the red cabin with the barbed wire and mounted bull head, that I sent you there to spend the night and that if she says otherwise then she has to answer to me. Oh, and don't get her mad. All of you be careful."

We all separated into the different cabins and then tried to make it through the night, well I did at least every single person in the cabin slept with a knife. Well, at least it's not in a cave or in Ultra City, right?

* * *

**Oh, I bet you did not see that coming, people. That is right, Zoom Takazumi and everyone from from BF5 is in this fic AND they are the exact same as from my other FanFiction, The New Girl and Her Strange Family, and just so you don't get confused this is a different dimension so Pacifica never had the vision, but she a Zoom were together. Okay back to business, chapter 3 is up and ready to amaze you. Also, sorry about the really late update, please don't kill me. Now read, and COMMENT. It will help me write faster. :)**


	5. Avengers, Meet the X-Men

**Hi. I do not own Next Avengers or PJO. HAPPY NEW YEAR! Now, please read and review._  
_**

**Allan: I don't hate Greek/Roman demigods, I love them. Really, you should see my bedroom walls. Now, you try seeing your family die right in front of your eyes and you know who is responsible for it. Would you want to go up to them and hug them or kill them? Ultron is repairing himself in space, hopefully won't be back until later on. This fanfic is heading towards the battle against Immortus, I've read the comics. Plus, I don't hate children of Zeus, but Zoom and PAcifica had a nasty break up and she is still friends with his siblings, but he isn't exactly on her party invite list. If you put a nasty breakup between two teen demigods that were in a post-apocolyptic future and add a few witches. Things get messy and interesting. I was thinking about action, drama, backstory, Ultron destroying everything, and not so much on who's the child of who. Get me?**

* * *

**Welcome back, peoples. This chapter will leave your jaws hanging.**

Pacifica's POV

I bolted out of my bed the minute the sun started to rise, as did my sisters. We all stretched, went to the bathrooms, and changed. Once I got back into our bedroom, there was a boy holding his side. He had jet black hair and startling blue eyes, not sea or sky blue just blue, and he was half dressed in a familiar armor. The boy tried to take a step forward, but I stopped him by saying, "Hold it, Tony. You wanted to try to fight Gene and now you are trying to fight off the Ares cabin. That is just insane and it's you."

Tony gave a low laugh before wincing. He raised his head and said, "My sister, Rhodey and Pepper are waiting in the village. As well as Benny Parker, Mark Banner, Danielle Cage, Lucinda Rand, Reb, Nenes Richards, Jane Richards, Mary Richards, Laura Kinney, Clara Barton, Mira Summers, Mera Wagner, Rena LeBeau, Max Munroe, Samantha Alexander, Avan Ayala, and Kent Pryde. They have a few injuries, but non are as bad as mine."

"Antonio Stark, when will you stop being like your dad?" I asked while helping Tony to the bed. See Tony here is one of the _only _two children between Anthony Stark and some other woman, who's name I can never remember, and had Tony Stark and Tambrey Stark. When I was in junior high, I ran into them along with Rhodey and Pepper, same nicknames as their parents. I found out that the Stark siblings were adopted after their father disappeared. Then Ultron came, I told them about camp while they told me about a group made up of their super-powered friends, Unlimited X-Men. We, my family as well as Stark twins and their friends, helped me take as many people as possible to the Savage Lands when Ultron started to attack our city. "I mean it. You two are like twins."

"You mean my dead birth father, whom I can't talk to like you can." Tony snipped. He always have a soft spot for this subject.

"What if I told you that your dad is alive, an old man, _and _he is on the island?" I asked while nodding my head to the sides.

"I say, 'Heal me now woman'." Tony said quickly while holding out a bottle of nectar. I poured some on his wounds and they healed instantly.

"Okay, first we get some newbies up and show them the village and our friends. Then, eat and then, we see your dad." I said while helping Tony up. I was about to run into Tambrey when I opened the door, thank you reflexes.

"Why is my dead dad, alive?" Tam asked. She took my shoulders, shook me violently and asked again, "Why. Is. My. _Dead. _Dad. Alive?"

One thing about Tambrey is that she can be a bit hard-headed. Tiana normally hung out with the Ares cabin and the Bellona cabin, a.k.a she hangs out with the children of war. She and Tony actually had a blood transfusion with one of the campers, if not they would've died, and now they had a bit of godly blood running through them.

"No time for questions. Let go, let go." Tony said while pulling Tambrey out the door. I rolled my eyes and followed. Our first stop was the Zeus cabin, in which Tony yelled, "UP AND AT 'EM. Y'ALL HAVE A BIG DAY AHEAD!"

There were 5 groans coming from the alcove. I walked over there and saw Azari sleeping by Torunn's feet while Torunn was sleeping agains the wall. They looked peaceful, that is until I let out an ear-piercing shriek. Torunn was the first to wake up and try to attack me. "T!"

In a matter of seconds, Tony and Tam were in front of me and ready to fight. Torunn backed down and woke Azari up. I crouched down and said, "I hope you guys had a good night's sleep because you are going to have a big day today."

"What time is it?" Azari asked

"Sunrise. Now get up. Once your ready, meet me in the village." I said while throwing one of Jason's pillows at him.

Our next stop was the Apollo cabin. Inside, everyone was already bustling and getting ready. Everyone except Pym and Hawkeye, that is. I walked up to them and said, "Wakey, wakey."

Pym and Hawkeye woke up slowly and still looked like they went through a tsunami, twice. I motioned for Will and one of his brothers to help get them up. "Once your ready, meet me in the village."

The three of us went to the Ares cabin to get James and the moment I opened the door, Clarisse yelled, "GET OUT!"

"Shut it, La Rue. Remember which one of us defeated the other in unarmed combat three years ago." I said while waking James up. The second I snapped my fingers, he threw his shield at me. I caught it quickly and used it to whack him on the head. "Once your ready, meet me in the village."

In the village Tam, Tony, and I healed our injured friends and waited for the newbs to come. Once they did, I got up and said, "Glad you guys can wake up early. Sorry 'bout the rude awakening. It's just that Tony get's excited whenever we have new people come."

"Tony? You mean Tony Stark?" Azari asked while crossing his arms.

"Yeah. Antonio Stark and his twin sister, Tambrey Stark." I said while motioning for them to come towards us. Once they were in view, Tam almost fell to her knees. Antonio took her arm and asked, "What's wrong, sis?"

"I-I s-see d-dad." Tambrey said while pointing to Tony and in his hands was Vision's head. Once he caught sight of our group, Tony ran towards us. When he got here, Tam started to say, "H-How? Y-Your suppose to be dead. I-I mean..."

"What Tam means is that, you are suppose to be long dead and now that your alive we can actually see how much we are glad that we were adopted." Tony said while helping his sister towards our friends.

"Well, I've seen worse." Danielle said while walking up to us. She is the daughter of Luke Cage and goddaughter of Daniel Rand, his daughter is Lucinda Rand. The two girls stick together like their father's did. "Right, Luce?"

"Totally, Danny. Our family reunion was with 4 tombstones and each other." Luce agreed while looking at Danielle. They walked up to us and put their arms over each other's shoulders. "My name's Lucinda, but friends call me Luce."

"Name's Danielle, but Luce call's me Danny. The irony in that. Either way, she's my godsister due to the fact that her dad was my godfather." Danielle said while shaking her head. The two moved to the side while Danielle pointed at each of our friends. "The boy in the black and red suit is Benjamin, we call him Benny. Those two people in the iron armor are Rhodey and Pepper. Mark is the boy with the purple pants, only the purple pants. Reb is the boy with a long coat and red & white hair. Nenes and Jane Richards are the 2 girls in blue with brown hair. Mary Richards is Nenes and Jane's cousin, she the blonde in blue. Laura Kinney is the girl in leather and in boots. Mira Summers is the girl with red hair and red sunglasses. Mera Wagner is Reb's cousin and the girl with blue hair and milky white eyes. Rena LeBeau is the girl standing next to Reb. Max Munroe is the African-American with white, close-cropped hair. Kent Pryde is the boy with a whole lot of spunk. Clara Barton is the girl with bleach-blonde hair and black eyes. Now Samantha and Avan are... Okay, where'd they go?"

"Look! Up!" Benny yelled while using his webbing to bandage his broken arm. We all looked up at the sky to see Samantha holding an unconscious Avan on her back while flying. Benny and Mark started to guide Samantha to a landing point, well more like crashing point, and then helped both of them to their feet.

"Well, the girl in glowing blue is Samantha Alexander and the boy in the white suit is Avan Ayala. That's about everyone." Lucinda said while rubbing her hands together to stop the yellow glow from appearing. I looked at the group and saw that Hawkeye & Azari were looking at Max & Clara. Lucinda notices this and yells, "Clara! Max! I want you to meet someone!"

Our two friends walk up to us carefully and once they were in view, I see that Azari and Hawkeye share many similarities with them. Clara was 5' 3", had bleach-blonde hair, black eyes, and had fair skin. She wore a female version of her father's costume, a purple chiton that went to her ankles, purple belts that were put on her right hamstring to hold a gun, a purple mask that had a H on the middle, and and a quiver full of trick arrows that she and Mark make. Max was 5' 5", had pure white close-cropped hair, brown skin, amber eyes, and 2 tattoos on the palms of his hands that resembled the sun and moon. He wore a black body suit, a white and black cape, armbands, sneakers, a glove on his right hand, and a small pack attached to his belt.

"Max meet Azari, son of Black Panther. Azari meet Max, son of Storm. Clara meet Francis, son of Hawkeye. Francis meet..." I started, but stopped when Clara hugged Hawkeye.

"Uh, who is the girl HUGGING ME!?" Hawkeye exclaimed.

"That's Clara, your sister. She was adopted, but not until you were born, which was about 3 days. Clara knows who you are and she remembers everything about your dad." I answered while crossing my arms. "Oh, and, Max, meet your brother, Azari. Well, half-brother. You guys have the same mother."

Max smiled and stuck his right hand out and waited for Azari to shake it. Sam walked up to us and started to fake sob, "They grow up so fast."

"Grow up, Sam." Benny said while leaning against me. Benny was 5' 5", had brown hair, green eyes, and fair skin. He inherited his powers from his dad, Peter Parker, wore a black & red version of the original Spider-Man suit, used his homemade web launchers, and was a lot like his dad.

"Shut it, Parker." Samantha retorted while taking off her helmet. Samantha was 5' 2", had jet black hair, emerald green eyes, and tanned skin. She wore a navy suit with three yellow circle on it, a pair of yellow boots, and her helmet, which was tucked under her arm, had a red star on the forehead. Sam and Benny were like rivals, but when it counts they are in total sync.

"Stop acting like your parents." I said while looking at them. Everyone on our version of X-Men knew that I knew about everyone of their parents. Weird, but true.

"I can't believe that my baby brother is alive. I thought that you were dead." Clara said while holding Hawkeye at arms length. She just realized that she still had her mask on and pulled it down. Clara's near-white hair started to stream out until it was up to her hip. Hawkeye's eyes started to bug out as Clara let go of him.

"One, I'm not your brother. Two, _my _dad never even mentioned you." Hawkeye said while staring her down. Clara was about to let out a _huge _sigh when she pushed Hawkeye to the side, pulled out her gun, shot a distant target, and said, "Believe me now?"

"What did you shoot?" Max and Azari asked at the same time. They then looked at each other with wide eyes and then broke out laughing.

"Robot." Clara answered while putting her gun away. From the distance we could here Leo yell, "NOOOOO! MY ROBOT!... CLLLLLLAAAAAARRRRRRA! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Gonna have to use a bow and arrow because I am that fast!" Clara yelled back. She looked back at Hawkeye and asked, "Well?"

"I'm going to need more proof than that." Hawkeye answered while crossing his arms.

"MOM!" I yelled while stopping my right foot against the ground. Soon a female silhouette appeared in front of me with a male silhouette. Once their features cleared up, I saw both my mother and Clint Barton, the original Hawkeye. I gave a hug, well tried to, to my mother while I said, "Ego perdidistis vobis, mater."

"Tam filia." My mother answered. She used to have gold hair, teal eyes, and fair skin. Hawkeye seemed handsome, I guess, he had a rather tall build and a quiver strapped on his back. He walked over to the 2 archers and held his arms out.

"Never thought that you guys would end up looking like this." Clint said while crossing his arms.

"Dad?" Hawkeye asked.

"Well, I'm certainly not Captain America." Clint responded. He started to chuckle at his remark while mom and I rolled our eyes. "I see you two like archery."

"Decided that I should keep shooting since I never knew that Francis was alive." Clara retorted.

"Would you let go of that delusional fantasy that I am your brother?" Hawkeye requested.

"When you realize that I _am _your older sister." Clara responded. Hawkeye crossed his arms and sighed while mom and I just continued to watch.

"Dad, can you tell this wannabe archer that she is not my sister?" Hawkeye asked Clint.

"Well, Francis..." Clint started

"Dad, can you tell my baby brother that he needs to get the fact that I am his older sister through his thick skull?" Clara asked while knocking on Hawkeye's head.

"Want to check out the temples for the Wakanda gods of weather? The campers actually made one for mom." Max offered to Azari.

"Sure." Azari answered. The 2 two brothers started to walk towards the center of the village while Hawkeye and Clara kept fighting with Clint stuck in the middle.

"Okay! Calm down, Right now!" Clint demanded. Both archers instantly shut up and looked at Clint. "Look, Francis, Clara was born exactly 5 days before you. Francis, you have to deal with the fact that you are _not _an only child."

"Fine." Hawkeye huffed while looking away from Clara. I rolled my eyes and turned to my mother.

"See you at the Sabbath?" I asked her while pulling out a bottle of wine, alcohol free, from my packet. I poured it by my mother's transparent feet and waited for her essence to go back into the Isle of the Blessed with Clint. Once they left I said a quick prayer to her and then turned to the two siblings. "Hawkeye, try to think about the upside to this."

"Like what?" He asked.

"Clare?" I asked.

"I know how to make trick arrows, shoot with a gun, I never miss at all, and I can cook a mean kabob." Clara said while showing her brother one of her arrows. A trick arrow is slightly heavier than a normal arrow due to the fact that it carries several different surprises in each arrow.

He took the arrow and looked like he was in deep thought. Hawkeye gave it back to Clara and said, "Well, why not some bonding time. Huh?"

"Sure, if you can keep up, _Hawkeye._" Clara said while handing him an arrow and notching an identical one. "Oh, and Hawkeye is my name."

"Then try to keep your reputation." Hawkeye said while notching the arrow. They release the arrows at the same time and soon they are pulled by ropes that probably lead to the archery range.

"Two family problems down. One to go." Samantha commented while holding up one finger.

"Don't we have to check on Avan?" Danielle asked. All of them let their eyes widen before running to their unconscious teammate while the Stark Twins, along with Rhodey and Pepper, walked towards us.

"How are you, Tam?" I asked while walking up to Tambrey.

"Better than earlier." Tam answered. Pepper walked up behind her and took both of her shoulders.

"_I know. Tam was so out of it and then she just started to hyperventilate like crazy. Tony thought that she might get a seizure in the middle of the village. Which would be kind of ironic since she shares your blood and so does Tony, but you never get sick. You know I'm surprised that you don't ever get sick..._" Pepper started to babble like crazy again. Pepper, a.k.a Rescue, always had this habit of talking and then babbling and then not breathing.

"BREATHE, PEPPER!" Rhodey exclaimed while shaking her shoulders.

"Right, sorry." Pepper apologized. She had bright red hair, blue eyes, and freckles. Her dad is an FBI agent while her mom was Tony's old friend Pepper Potts. Ironic, isn't it? "Oh, and Tony, did you think about adding the voice modulator to my armor."

"Riiiigggghhhhht. The voice modulator. See, Pepper, right now we just got away from a whole bunch of human-killing robots. I going to need some more time to think about it." Tony answered.

"Okay, well as long as you think about it. If you say yes then I'll be forever grateful." Pepper said and stopped herself before babbling.

"And I thought that I had control issues." Mark laughed while walking up to us. Mark had green eyes, brown hair, fair skin, and was 5' 5", like every other boy on our team. He was wearing his favorite purple pants and of course, no shirt. "You know being Hulk's son, having the little problem of going green when angry, and the gamma radiation running through my veins."

"Dude, there's a type of clothing called a shirt and that is exactly what you need right now." Laura commented snidely. Her dad was Wolverine and she was actually a clone of him. Laura had brown hair, tanned skin, green eyes, was 5' 2", and 2 claws hiding in each of her hands as well as one claw hiding in each of her feet. She wore a olive green T-shirt under a black leather jacket, black leather pants, black combat boots, and black gloves that were torn by her claws.

"Watch the attitude, Cheri. You haven't even been on dry land for more than an hour." Rena commented while shuffling her playing cards. Rena had auburn hair, red eyes with no pupil and instead of having the white of her eyes; they were black, fair skin, and was 5' 2 1/2". She wore a red & black shirt, black jeans, grey hunting boots, her hair was pulled back in a small ponytail, a belt that had a compartment for her collapsable bow staff & playing cards, and she always wore her father's brown coat. In many ways, the original Gambit and Rena were a whole lot alike, down to the southern accent.

"You all have to fight?" Tony asked while crossing his newly armored arms.

"Extremis?" Laura asked

"Finally got." Tony answered in a whisper

"Late bloomer." Tam commented to her dad. I cracked a smile at this. Tony hates his dad and Tam seems unsure.

"Really, Tam, your calling _me _a late bloomer? You can't even put on the armor with your mind." Tony said while tapping his forehead.

"You little..." Tam started

"STOP IT, RIGHT NOW! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR EITHER OF YOU FIGHTING!" I yelled while making the ground shake. This was a small price to pay for being one of the immortal children of Poseidon.

"Lion's out of the den." Luce said from behind me. I was about to roll my eyes when Tony did it for me.

"Called sibling rivalry. You should try it." Tam said while pointing to me.

"Remember who's blood help save you." I retorted while picking up my sword from the ground. It must've fallen off during the quake.

"Wait, what do you mean her blood saved your life?" Tony asked just as a couple, both have fair skin, black hair, and bright blue eyes, walked in.

"MOM! DAD!" The Stark twins yelled while running towards the couple. The couple enveloped the twins in hugs and continued to talk.

"Well, here's a quick review. Big fight, the twins lost a lot of blood, I donated blood to them, they were adopted by Mr. & Mrs. Mires when they were babies, they formed our team, the team helped me & my family get every human as possible to this island. There. Happy, Mr. Stark?" I said while crossing my arms.

"Your just going to let them walk away?" James asked, his tone dipped into anger.

"I control the weather. Not humans, so leave me out of this game of Family Squabble." I defended. I held my hands up and let my ears perk up when I heard Avan groan. Instantly, I turned to face my friend.

"Hey there, beautiful. Sleep well last night?" Avan asked. He always flirts with the girls on our team, other than Danielle & Lucinda. Avan had tanned skin, black-brown hair, and was 5' 6". Other than being the tallest on the team, he has the jade tiger amulet, amazing gymnastics skills, and his deceased uncle's tiger suit.

"Had a dream that a white tiger was hurt during a hunt. Guess it came true." I answered while smiling. No one can make me blush and Avan has been trying for years to get me too.

"Well, it's good to know that you dream about me. To think, I thought that you didn't like me." Avan joked. I punched his shoulder and helped him to meet the Avengers. "Woah! Mini-America and an Asgardian Princess."

He bowed to Torunn, took her hand, and kissed it. This made Torunn blush like crazy and James roll his eyes. Torunn smiled and stuttered, "W-Well, th-thanks."

"I think ve just lost a newbie to Avan's looks and, vell, charm." Mera joked. She had blue hair, milky white eyes, and fair skin. Mera normally wore sunglasses to hide her eyes, but with her dad's abilities, it wouldn't really matter. Just like Kurt/Nightcrawler, Mera can teleport and she can eat just as much, also had the Germain accent.

"Weren't you going to hang out with the Richards relatives?" I asked while crossing my arms.

"Thank you for reminding me. See you later." Mera said before teleporting to our friends.

"Any surprises for me?" James asked.

"You got your surprise last night." I answered with a sly smile. He returned it and I ended up rolling my eyes. Around me, I could here the entire island wake up followed by a very loud wave. I turned towards Tony and found him kneeling next to Tam, who was laying down and barely breathing. "Shit."

I pulled Avan away from Torunn long enough for him to get the message. We ran to the semi-conscious Tam and looked at Tony. He seemed very out of it and very distant while he spoke, "I just bumped her fist and then she's on the floor. I-I didn't even use 1% of my strength. How is she like this? How?"

"Antonio." Tony said while approaching us. Tone just lost it then, he activated his armor and flew towards Tony. My instincts kicked in and I pulled him down with one arm.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT! TAM WAS FINE UNTIL YOU SHOWED UP! AFTER 14 GODS' DAMN YEARS, YOU FINALLY SHOW UP! WHAT KIND OF FATHER ARE YOU!" Tony yelled at the older Tony. He (Young Tony) shook his head while tears came out and then whispered, "Why? Why'd you come?"

"Antonio, what are you talking about?" Mrs. Mires asked.

"That man with the white hair is my birth father and I just want to know why in hell did he come." Tony answered his mother. I pulled Tony into a hug and waited for him to stop crying long enough for Mr. Stark to explain.

"When Ultron attacked the mansion, I only had time to get everyone other than Francis, Mark, and you two. I couldn't find you fast enough and by the time I dropped them off in the Quinjet, it took off. Leaving all of you in the mansion with the Avengers. You got lucky to come out alive and I thought you were dead for the past 14 years." Mr. Stark explained. Slowly I heard Tam stir towards being awake. I turned towards her, sat her up, and proceeded to do the heimlich until she coughed up a piece of gods-know-what.

"Tam!" Tony exclaimed. He hugged Tambrey with as much strength as possible and started to talk, "Don't scare me like that again. I was almost sure that you were heading towards Hades."

"Tone, can't breathe. Need. Air." Tam choked. Tony muttered sorry and let her go. Tam took a few breaths before slapping her brother and saying, "Why'd you think I was gon' go to Hades, boy?"

"You collapsed in a matter of seconds." Tony answered. Tam broke out laughing with her brother and I watched as Mr. Stark watched them carefully. I tapped the Twins shoulders and then pointed to Mr. Stark, who was currently talking to Mr. & Mrs. Mires. They both let their eyes widen before letting their skin turn paper white. "We are doomed."

"Got that right." Tam agreed. She went to her feet and started to walk her parents with Tony. They seemed terrified at what they might run into and I was about to run up to catch up to them, but someone's hand stopped me. It spun me around and soon I saw James's face. He was looking at me intently before kissing me.

Under different circumstances, I would've found this flattering. However, I was a bit more focused on the blinding bright light coming from behind James. I pulled away and started to walk towards it. As camp protector, I make it my job to fight all possible threats.

Soon Captain America, Wolverine, Iron Man, and Captain Marvel came through. I looked at them carefully before lifting my sword. Instantly, my clothes changed from my camp gear to my hunting clothes. The team went to my side and got ready to fight.

"Where are we?" Iron man asked (**A.U. I am trying to make this as not confusing as possible**). I pressed my lips together and pointed my sword at his neck. It was easy to reach to reach him without having to move. He didn't seem to recognize me and that was good. Just before Ultron was created, I was teleported to the past and watched as Ultron was built and tried to demolish him. It was a failed mission, obviously.

"Right now, I have two complete teams ready to attack. You, are in no position to ask questions. Though, I suggest that you answer mine instead." I answered while tipping his head upward with the tip of my sword. Iron man seemed to have quivered since I felt vibrations from one metal to another. "Where did you come from?"

"More like when." Mr. Stark answered from behind. He walked up to me and lowered my hand. I shot him a death glare while sheathing my sword. Mr. Stark circled Iron Man and said, "This is the Extremis armor. I haven't seen it since the rift in the time stream, fifteen years ago."

"What year is it?" Captain America asked. I looked at him carefully and smiled. Normally when I smile it's because I was ready to pull a prank.

"The year is 2027 (**A.U. I'm only guessing the year. If you tell me in comments, I will change it.**) and you all are supposed to be long past dead." I answered. I heard Iron Man's jaw colloid with his helmet and started to chuckle. "Don't worry, everyone on this island has seen ghosts. They'll just think that your ghosts as well."

At this point, I was chuckling uncontrollably and my friends were looking at me carefully. I shook my head and signaled that I was okay for the time being. Laura walked up to Wolverine and revealed her claws and had a single tear come down her face. Wolverine looked at Laura in surprise and then furrowed his eyebrows. My friend retracted the claws while saying, "HYDRA made me. I am, or was, X-23, the twenty-third attempt to clone you, and I was a success."

"I know and I thought that you ran into the woods." Wolverine said while slipping into his own conversation with Laura. The rest of us stared at the group of Avengers. I tilted my head to the side and then walked towards James. When I reached him, I pushed him towards Captain America. It was easy since James didn't argue as I almost dented his collar-bone.

"Captain America meet James Rogers. James meet Cap. America. Well, I have patrol, so I'll leave y'all to talk." I said quickly before trying to walk away. James took my hand and pulled me back. I pressed my lips tightly together before looking at him. "I'll get you for this."

"So who exactly are you?" Cap asked. I shrugged my shoulders and let my arms sag.

"I'm just a friend and this guy is your son." I explained. I imagined a watch on my hand and let it manifest. Quickly, I looked at it and said, "Is that the time? Well, better get going. My siblings are vicious when they end up doing extra patrol hours."

"What am I supposed to do?" James whispered to me.

"I don't know. My dad lives underwater, a half-brother that has a few emotional problems because of his parents' deaths, two cousins that are acting weird for gods-know-why, an ex-boyfriend that nearly killed me, and my siblings are preparing for the anniversary of my mom's death. Sue me if I don't know what to say to a man who doesn't even know your, but is your dad in his future." I whispered back. James made a small whimper at this and it was barely noticeable and I'm standing a foot away from him. I him a small peck on the cheek before walking away.

* * *

**Now, please COMMENT. And I'll be back with another one... real soon.**


End file.
